Computer networks can have a large number of physical or virtual servers interconnected with one another by routers, switches, bridges, or other network nodes via wired or wireless network links. The network nodes can enable communications between the servers by exchanging messages via the network links in accordance with one or more network protocols.
One difficulty associated with designing and operating computer networks is scalability. As the number of servers increases, the amount of requisite resources as well as operational complexity increase. For example, modern routers typically carry a routing table in memory that specifies network routes to reach particular servers in a computer network. As the number of servers increases, so does the size of the routing table and the complexity of computing network routes for the routing table. Thus, both hardware costs and operational complexity of the routers can increase to unmanageable levels as the number of servers reaches millions or tens of millions.